Big Machine
by Triops Master
Summary: Yaoi. [NarutoxSasuke] Song fic to the song Big Machine. It had been years since the two had met and separated, years since the two fought and trained along sided one another, and like last time they were now standing on opposite sides just like last time.


Triops Master: I don't own Naruto or Big Machine from the Goo Goo Dolls.

Big Machine

**Bold and Center words are Lyrics**

It had been years since the two had met and separated.

Years since the two fought and trained along sided one another.

Years since the betrayal.

And like last time they were now standing on opposite sides just like the last time

One was dark haired; his hairstyle the same short trimmed with long bangs and the tufts that stuck up in the back. He wore a white over sized battle kimono that was improperly fastened by a big purple rope belt that looked awkwardly sized and black pants and sandals.

The other was a blond hair boy with short tufts that stood wildly in multiple directions to their own accord. His clothing this time was a bright orange pants and black and orange jacket. He wore a headband that had the insignia of the leaf. Behind the blonde one was his four allies, two teachers, and two teammates.

The Dark haired one stood alone.

Orochimaru the Snake Sennin was ahead of the dark haired one with his white haired lackey, the medic nin Kabuto.

"Sasuke!" The Blonde haired Naruto called to his former teammate.

The Dark haired one just simply turned and regarded him coldly. A hand reached in to a pocket.

"Dobe." Sasuke regarded icily.

**Ecstasy is all you need**

**Living in the big machine**

**Now,**

**Oh you're so vain.**

The two stared at each other, one with lively bright blue eyes, and the other with hollow dark black eyes. Both froze as if one were trying to gauge the other's strength and for the joy of eye contact.

The members of Naruto's team watched, eyeing their opponent waiting for something.

Sakura tried to step next to Naruto, ready to back him up incase Sasuke tried anything, after all she and Naruto were in this together to bring their friend back.

Naruto nodded gently.

"Why did you come?" Sasuke asked. "Why did you follow me, don't you realize that this is a lost cause?"

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you are a lost cause? Sasuke it's not to late to save yo-" Sakura began.

"Shut up!"

Sakura didn't say anything more but she did look at Naruto, "I'm going to start the plan, he won't escape." She mouthed.

Then she punched the earth.

The two boys fell in as she casted a quick earth jutsu to seal Sasuke's escape root.

"Good luck Naruto." She whispered.

**Now your world is way to fast**

**Nothing real and noting lasts**

**And I'm aware**

**I'm in love but you don't care**

In the dark cavern of the hole Sakura created Naruto and Sasuke stood off, the hole was light only by their Chakra that both gave off.

"Sasuke, are you still willing to let Orochimaru use your body as his next vessel?" Naruto asked calmly. "Are you still looking for power to take revenge? What about those bonds? Why didn't you kill me all those times? Answer me!"

Sasuke's hallow eyes just gazed in to Narutos, and they both leapt in to battle.

Sasuke's expression hardened as the two moved swiftly both blocking and parrying their attacks. The dobe had defiantly caught up.

It moves had gone on for a while neither scoring critical hits, only minor scratches.

Sasuke began to doubt that he could win this battle alone. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small black pill; then the Curse seal began to react.

**Turn your anger in to lust**

**I'm still here but you don't trust at all**

**And I'll be waiting**

Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had taken on the second level of the curse seal, with the grey skin, mutated hand like wings, and hair that grew longer and formed a star on his forehead.

Startled Nauto summoned Kyuubi's Chakra, the fox's instincts filling his conscience.

Miles away Kabuto and Orochimaru paused; they could sense the corrupted Chakra and recognized what it was. Something was happening to Sasuke.

**Love and sex and loneliness**

**Take what's yours and leave the rest**

**So I'll survive**

**God it's good to be alive**

Naruto fought the red chakra to the point that only three tails showed behind him.

"Depending on that demon's chakra already dobe?" Sasuke drawled.

"Look whose talking hypocrite." Naruto replied.

Then the two leapt at each other, Sasuke charging a Chidori while Naruto drew up a Rasugan. Both attacks canceled each other out.

It was then Naruto had received a small tidbit of information from the Fox. He ignored it until he looked in to Sasuke's hollow eyes; they oddly seemed out of place for such a moment.

As if Sasuke wasn't conscience under all this angst and chakra. He had to reach him somehow.

**I'm torn in pieces**

**I'm blind and waiting for **

**My heart is reeling**

**I'm blind and waiting for you**

Sasuke tackled and Naruto blocked his arms and legs for and attack but before he could shift Sasuke's weight against him their mouths brushed together in a second kiss. Naruto paused and tenderly opened his mouth, to find Sasuke's was already open. Unlike their first kiss when they were in the academy this kiss was certainly electrifying. Their mouths were softer then each remembered or expected their teeth were strange hard objects just begging to be caressed. Sasuke's tongue seemed to like exploring Naruto's canines. The demonic aspects seemed to fit this kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before a feeling to then thousand chidori sensations began to blossom in their manhood and this was the reason the both pulled out.

Naruto quivered, and looked in to Sasuke's eyes to see a hint of passion in them before they were covered in the hollowness.  
Maybe Sasuke wasn't a lost cause after all.

Sasuke's curse seal caught Naruto's attention as Sasuke's loose kimono revealed it and before Naruto had a rational thought, bit the curse seal and the shoulder around it hard, ignoring the chakra that was produced.

Sasuke hissed, returned the bite on Naruto's shoulder; his blood and chakra mixing with Naruto's.

It was then all thought left the two and they grabbed the other by the waist and burst through the roof Sakura created.

**Still in love with all your sins**

**Where you stop and I begin**

**And I'll**

**I'll be waiting**

Orochimaru and Kabuto had just arrived at the clearing and were battling with the remaining Konoha Nin when the ground burst form beneath their feet and watched as a trial of blazing red and dark chakra burst and then vanished faster then the human eye.

The two chakra blurs themselves were unsure of where they were headed but their instincts knew, they had to not be interrupted or all would be in vain and they would suffer.

Once they were certain their enemies and allies wouldn't find them here, they detected a small cave that would make an ideal den hidden behind a waterfall surrounding all sides of the entrance, but quite dry on the inside and comfortable enough for two people the two settled down and began to ravish one another the chakra and the curse seal disappearing so they were both human. Their clothes were cast aside and a genjutsu was cast to hide their location.

**Living like a house on fire**

**What you fear is your desire**

**It's hard to deal**

**I still love the way you feel**

Sakura and Sai spent hours searching for their teammates both present and former before they encountered a familiar genjutsu often used for shelters.

"What do you think is in there?" Sakura asked as she eyed it.

"I bet the balless wonder did it." Sai answered and began to doodle a small mouse.

"But genjutsu is not Naruto's forte." Sakura remarked studying the shield as the mouse Sai created ran to the base of the cavern before it was deflected.

Sakura sighed and formed a basic handseal. "Kai."

The sounds of moaning and love making filled both their ears before Sakura quickly gathered her senses and reformed the genjutsu. Sakura's shirt was paler then her blush.

"I think that was the dickless wonder getting laid." Sai remarked unaffected by the sounds.

Sakura sputtered, not sure what to think, her face inventing new shades know to mankind as Inner Sakura fainted from the whirlwind of emotions.

"I think we need to get Yamoto-sensei and Kakashi-sensei." She whispered once her senses had returned.

**Now this angry little girl**

**Drowning in this petty world**

**And I'll **

**Clue your own too**

Inside Naruto and Sasuke collapsed, exhausted by the activities they had just done, their clothing was used to form a make shift futon while both were as naked as the day they were born.

On one shoulder on both were the bite marks that were still bleeding. But the disruption to the curse seal on Sasuke's shoulder seemed to be one good thing; the hollow eyes were gone. Replacing them were eyes filled with passion and gratitude.

"Arigato, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his deep voice as he curled up against Naruto, he was free of the curse seal and was slowly feeling his chakra system return back to normal.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing."

"So what are we going to do now? I mean I meant to mark you as a friend and rival, but you had to bite me too making that a mating mark."

"Am I just your friend?" Sasuke asked.

"No!" Naruto jumped before saying, "I-I think we're more now."

"I think so too. But I still have to revenge. I have to kill Itachi and avenge my clan." The dark haired nin whispered.

"Well, you can always stick around me; I mean I have the nine tails…the Akatsuki will interested in him." The blonde offered.

"But will Konoha welcome a traitor? No, they won't."

"And the Sound?" A tone a dread filled Naruto's voice.

"I don't know…. I don't think so any more, the mating mark ruins my usefulness of being a potential body for Orochimaru."

Naruto felt a little relieved that he had saved Sasuke from that fate. But he looked at Sasuke; his mate was still in a delicate position.

"I'm sure I can pull some strings with the old hag. I'll do anything. Just say the wo--." Naruto's lips were covered in another kiss.

Some time later when Naruto was a sleep after another bout of love making Sasuke got up and dressed and left the genjutsu shelter and took another black pill before he vanished.

**Swallow all your bitter pills**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**You're all or not**

**I don't need what you ain't got.**

Tsunade Godaime of the Village Hidden in The Leaves was working on paperwork when five peopled entered her office.

"Mission accomplished." Kakashi answered handing her a scroll. Naruto looked to the floor for a moment before he turned his attention to studying the window outside.

Tsunade noticed the silence. "What wrong, your unusually quite Naruto."

"We encountered Sasuke on our way back." Sakura whispered. "I don't know what happened between them but they… er… Naruto, what happened to you shoulder!" Sakura exclaimed as she noticed a little redness under his unkempt jacket collar.

Naruto blushed and tried to hide it.

"Oh no you don't that looks like a serious injury!" Sakura barked taking on the mode of medic nin and grumbled about how he didn't show her the wound sooner.

This also caught the Godaime's attention too.

"Naruto take of your jacket so we can look at you shoulder." She ordered.

Naruto placed his hand protectively over his shoulder. Everyone in the room was looking at him like he was hiding something.

"Naruto… what happened?" Tsunade asked.

" We fought and then Kyuubi's instincts took over for a moment, I was still in control but." Naruto tried to explain while keeping things vague.

"That still doesn't explain what happen to you shoulder but please at least show us your shoulder." The Hokage replied.

Naruto felt the pressure coming from both master and apprentice medic nin and suddenly felt that it would be safer to obey them then not to.

He unzipped his jacket.

"It's a mating mark." He explained guilty.

**I'm torn in pieces**

**I'm blind and waiting for **

**My heart is reeling**

**I'm Blind and waiting for you**

Tsunade then kicked everyone else out of the room including Sakura, who felt like protesting but decided better.

After an explanation on mating marks Tsunade then began to demand who was Naruto's mate.

The fox vessel blushed and said it was private.

"He left anyway, before I woke up."

"Oh Naruto," she whispered to someone she saw as a son or younger brother.

"It's alright, he wanted the mark." The younger blond boy tried to reassure.

"What do you mean? You still haven't told me who your mate is." Tsunade said firmly.

"Sasuke."

"NANI!"

Sakura felt the confirm when she overheard the conversation as she fought Sai for the use of the key hole.

"I knew it." Sai said.

"Sai, what has been said here, can't be said to any one or anything else got it!"

"Sure thing ugly."

**I'm Blind and waiting for you**

**I'm blind and waiting for you**

**And I can't believe it's coming true**

**God it's good to be alive**

**I'm still waiting for you**

**And I can't believe it's coming true**

**I'm blind and waiting for you.**

That night as Naruto slept he felt a familiar presence approach him, felt the mark of his mate approach and he awoke to greet him. He turned to his bedroom window and opened it up.

"Come on out Sasuke, I can sense you."

The Uchiha leapt on to the window sill and crawled inside.

"It seems our mating marks let us know where we are at anytime." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, and it also can let us know what each other emotions are, and we can communicate to each other though the mark." The Uzumaki smiled.

"Useful."

"Yep."

"How did you know all this any way?" The Uchiha asked.

"The Kyuubi told me and the old hag gave me a scroll on the subject." Naruto explained.

And they both joined each other in bed under the moonlight and stars.

An: Here is my first attempt to write a song fic and a Yaoi fic. This is also my first fic, so tell me what you think. If you have flames go ahead and flame all you want.

I had gotten the idea when I noticed that Inuyasha Fandom was filled with these mating marks as well as other animes with demons in it. But none in Naruto, so there you go. And then I heard this song and it reminded me of the fic idea of mine so I made it a song fic.


End file.
